Future Ages of Urthe
'7. THE SEVENTH AGE OF URTHE' The Age of Freedom, Technology, and the Water Bearer: 2150 – 4300 CE Little can be told of these ages yet to come, though most look forward to this as the age of ultimate peace on Urthe, and goodwill shared among all the races. If this comes to pass, sages forsee a likely sharing and development of knowledge and lore as yet unimagined. Some sages suggest that by the end of this age, the oceans will rise again as the ice caps will have melted completely, and some lands will sink under the sea. Some see a great technological leap being made, as the power of the entire Urthe is harnessed. Travel to distant planets, and even other solar systems, is made possible. In 2160, Morganna Half-Elven, the Veneranble Lady of the Tower of Mystery, sends back to 2010 three heroes to the skies above Babel via a Planar Shift spell. '8. THE EIGHTH AGE OF URTHE' The Age of Unity, Wealth, and the Sea-Goat: 4300 – 6450 CE Some sages say the “Age of Capricornian”, as the Elves foretell it, will be a continuation of the peace and prosperity of the previous age, and make little differentiation between the two. Others of a more pessimistic bent see a hidden danger in the promise of this age. Some predict that the Age of the Sea-Goat will be a time that Urthe’s past comes back to haunt us, and people may have to take responsibility for the deeds of their ancestors. As learned sages puzzle over the mysterious “Sea Goat” omen, they fear that the “unity” and “wealth” it promises may not be equally promised to all. One speculation: the continents of Urthe once more join together, and the nations are ruled over by a powerful, superhuman overlord. Some mystics fortell of an early Seed of Baramin that has spawned a slow-growing leviathan. Others see Urthe developing Type II technology, mastering the power of the Sun (through the enslavement of Lathander, perhaps?) by the year 5200 CE. '9. THE NINTH AGE OF URTHE' The Age of Flight, Travel, and the Archer: 6450 – 8000 CE The Age of Sagittarian, some sages believe, will be another age of strife, as the symbol of the archer cannot help but bring weapons and war to mind. It is thought that some will escape this turmoil, although to where they will flee, no sage alive can be sure. Some say, in this late age, no sages will remain to foretell or document the ages to come. Prophets speak the name Ophiuchus, 'and dream of the Rise of the Serpent Bringer. '10. THE TENTH AGE OF URTHE The Age of Chaos, Destruction, and the Scorpion: 8000 – 10,500 CE This age, it is agreed by virtually all sages, will be the worst age the world will ever see. Most sages agree that no creature on Urthe will survive this age, and that many of the Powers, Greater and Lesser, will fall in this age. '11. THE ELEVENTH AGE OF URTHE' The Age of Ending, Balance, and the Scales: 10,500 – 12,650 CE Most say, of this age, that all that was done will be undone, with the following age mirroring the state of the world as it was before the Golden age. '12. THE TWEFTH AGE OF URTHE' The Age of Purity, Ice, and the Virgin: 12,650 – 14,800 CE Most sages agree that this will be the age when the Urthe resembles once more the featureless, uninhabitable ball of black ice it was in the beginning, ruled over, and inhabited only, by Jergal, lord of death. Some sages contend that after this age, the world will be reborn in a new Golden age, and the cycle will begin afresh. For most people, these ages to come are far too distant in the future to think about. Category:7th Age Category:8th Age Category:9th Age Category:10th Age Category:11th Age Category:12th Age Category:Chronology